


La cosa mas linda

by minimamente



Series: La cosa mas linda [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, bromas, hermanos sobreprotectores, joking, kinds in love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimamente/pseuds/minimamente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:La segunda visita de Thor al reino helado de los gigantes, fue algo accidentosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La cosa mas linda

El tiempo siempre corre, no importa en cual de los nueve reinos te encuentre, o cualquier parte del espacio o dimensión estés, el tiempo siempre corre, tal vez lo único diferente es la forma de percibirlo, en Midgar en un siglo pueden nacer y perecer fácilmente cinco generaciones, mientras que Asgard en un siglo cierto adolecente hijo de Odín le puede comenzar a crecer un poco la barba.

En cualquier lugar el tiempo corre, las cosas cambian, los paisajes, las personas, nada se libra del paso del tiempo, y tomando de nuevo a cierto rubio como ejemplo, él tampoco es la excepción. 

Thor ya no era un tierno niño de algunos cuantos año o siglos, capaz de enternecer a las damas de la corte, encabezando su madre, o sacarle canas verdes a sus diversos tutores y padre, no supo hasta unos años después que le dijeran esa expresión tan singular para expresar que desesperaba a la gente, “me sacas canas verdes”, que era figurativa y no literal, de haberlo sabido no hubiera intentado buscar las dichosas canas verdes en la abundante cabellera blanca de su padre más de una vez, evitando así mas de un par de castigos por su jovial curiosidad e ingenuidad.

Extraña expresión de Midgard la que le había causado problemas.

Thor ya no era un niño, ya no tenia la cara redonda de mejillas sonrojadas apetecibles para pellizcar por damas alabando su imagen de niño tierno, ya no tenia una cabellera larga e indomable, que a terquedad del niño no pudo ser cortada por mucho tiempo en base a su capricho, ya no era “pequeño”, aunque siempre fue un poco más grande de la estatura promedio de demás niños de su edad, Thor ya no era un niño, ya era todo un hombre, o casi.

Sus rasgos aniñados y tiernos se habían ido borrando para dejar ver un rostro mas varonil, que ya no provocaba ser pellizcado por las mejillas por las señoras, a excepción de su madre, sino que sacaba suspiros y miradas de admiración incluso entre las damas amigas de su progenitora y provocarles decir algo así de “si yo tuviera un par de años menos” lo que causaba una mirada acusadora de su madre hacia ellas, aunque el suponía que lo decían de broma igualmente se sentía alagado.

En realidad, Thor era el mejor ejemplar de masculinidad de todo Asgard a los ojos de todas las jóvenes y no tan jóvenes féminas, cosa que provocaba hinchazón en su ego, pero no era nada vanidoso a pesar de eso.

Sus rasgos masculinos, claramente heredados en mayor parte por su padre, conservando los cabellos y mirada de su madre, provocaba una atracción innegable en la mayoría de las personas, además su físico, oh su físico, a pesar de que todavía era considerado un adolecente tenia el cuerpo, valla la redundancia, de un digno dios para rendirle culto y hacerle escultura tras escultura, incluso había doncellas que se le ofrecían descaradamente pero al menos compartir una afortunada noche con el amado y admirable príncipe.

Sin lugar a dudas Thor era atractivo, de carácter alegre y amigable, muchas veces temperamental y brusco, como cualquier guerrero de Asgard, digno sucesor con sus logros del puesto de su padre, pero este Dios no era totalmente perfecto como tampoco era un hombre, o casi.

Y no hablo de que ya no fuera virgen, debido a más de una aventurilla que tubo con alguna dama suertuda que logro su meta de compartir una noche con el Dios del trueno, y cielos, que Dios del trueno era, al menos era lo que decían ellas, o que podía ser ridículamente ingenuo en algunos aspectos, cosa que podía provocar burlas de sus amigos, o sus modales que dejaban mucho que desear.

Hablemos de su capricho/obsesión, como lo catalogaba su padre y que era la mayoría de las veces en que el padre de todo realmente algún día si creía que le sacaría canas verdes de verdad en su cabellera blanca si seguía de esa manera.

Thor no era malo, para nada, en realidad a su padre le preocupaba a veces que le faltara un poco de malicia para llevar el cargo de soberano, no que quería que fuera un tirano, pero había veces en que se debía tener ese aspecto de uno para que no se aprovecharán de ti, y Thor era muy bonachón, quizás demasiado.

Thor podía ser generoso, un caballero, tenia sus ratos de brillantes, no quiero que crean que estoy diciendo que sea un tonto, pero él es más de puños, acción y luego razonamiento, cosa que muchas veces era la causa de sus castigos, por no decir siempre, y así, Thor también podía ser tremendamente terco.

Thor cuando mas joven había conocido a una persona muy especial en su vida, una que le fascino desde el primer momento, una que mas adelante podría clasificar en sus memorias como su primer amor y su primer beso, su primer sueño húmedo y su primera fantasía nada puritana, entre otras cosas importantes que marcan la vida de cualquier niño, joven o adolecente, o casi un hombre, que casi lo era pero aun le faltaba dijera lo que dijera.

Había conocido a Loki.

Claro, se habían conocido muy chicos y todas esas cosas no sucedieron de una vez, en realidad Thor mismo se había sorprendido de sus acciones y sensaciones, sentimientos y pensamientos por esa persona, no solo por ser el “primero”, sino por que unos días después de su primer beso, después de haber sido llamado por un muy serio Odín, se enterara que su “princesa”, era para su sorpresa y error, un PRINCIPE.

Creyó que su padre bromeaba, Loki, de belleza exótica y atrayente de Jotunheim, era mucho más bonita, corrección, bonito, que cualquier otra niña o princesa que hubiera visto en su vida, aunque tomemos en cuenta que su vida no era muy larga y que apenas se estaba interesando en el sexo opuesto como apreciar su belleza, o eso lo tomo en cuenta Odín para justificar el error de su hijo en su mente, cosa que no justificarían ni los gobernantes de Jotunheim, ni Loki, ni seguramente todo el pueblo a su servicio.

Enterarse de la muy, muy grave ofensa, o al menos así lo sentían los padre y reyes del joven jotun, por boca del muy enfurecido padre, lo sorprendió, y tubo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para que la quijada no se le callera cuando le dijo la acción de dicha ofensa.

“¡¡¡¡¡TU MALDITO HIJO BESO A MI BEBE!!!!!” fue el colérico grito de la madre a través de un comunicador espacio temporal, muy conveniente para comunicarte con reinos lejanos sin salir de tu propio palacio.

“¡No quiero volver a ver a tu vástago cerca de mi pequeño! ¡Quien sabe que rayos le enseñes como para que haga ese tipo de cosas! ¡Y has que tus sanadores revisen su vista!, Loki claramente no es ninguna niña” ese fue el soberano y padre hablando, que bueno que el comunicador no permitiera que las personas se tocaran, seguro Farbauti tenía muchas ganas para lanzarle un puñetazo, el holograma no mentía, y ese rostro era de un padre muy enfurecido.

¿No lo era?, claro que no Odín, recuerda, esos dos, Farbauti y Leufey, tienen tres varones, aunque el también pensó que era muy lindo el menor como para casi confundirlo con una linda niña, claro, eso jamás se lo dijo en voz alta a nadie, podía justificar el descuido de su hijo por su juventud, pero si él lo decía seguro no habría fuerza que impidiera que desataran una guerra, quien sabe, tal vez él también reaccionaria de esa manera si ofendieran a su decencia, a Thor, de esa manera.

Ahora, después de una muy larga charla entre gobernantes, disculpas, sermones, amenazas, uno que otro “es solo un niño, no sabia lo que hacia”, logro apaciguar la ira de los padres.

Después de ello tubo que llamar a Thor y aclarar su error del que ni él había estado consiente, fue muy tardado el convencerle de que Loki no era una princesa, era cabeza dura después de todo, pero al final comprendió que esa era la verdad, y que su primer beso se lo había dado a un niño, y después de usar el comunicador nuevamente para que Thor le pidiera disculpas a un Loki aun algo lloroso, cosa que rompía fácilmente incluso el corazón del padre de todo, aun muy fácilmente el de Thor, Odín creyó que ya no habría mas problemas, mínimo ya no mas amenazas de guerra, pero se equivoco.

Aunque a Odín le costara, esa terquedad que tenia su hijo en algunas cosas se la había heredado él.

Thor tal vez si había sufrido una disolución al enterarse que Loki era varón, disolución que poco importo cuando se volvieron a encontrar años después en una nueva visita a Jotunheim.

Ya eran un poco más grandes, pero aun así eran niños, Loki se había dejado crecer un poco el cabello y empezó a usar joyas reales de su pueblo, como brazaletes en antebrazos, arracadas y algún anillo en sus aun muy pequeños cuernos, Thor no imagino que Loki le pudiera parecer más bonito desde la ultima vez que lo vio, es mas, no pensó si quiera que le pareciera “bonito” tomando en cuenta que ya sabia que era niño, pero se equivocó.

Verlo con esos ligeros cambios, hiso que se embelesara de nuevo con su imagen, como la primera vez que lo conoció en Jotunheim, ¿Cómo no evitar pensar que Loki era absolutamente lindo a pesar de ser un niño?

Nuevamente Loki le hiso compañía en su visita, esta vez mas serio y distante, aun no lo perdonaba del todo, pero no estaban solos, esta vez se habían unido los hermanos mayores del joven jotun, dos adolescentes gigantes que por iniciativa y pedido de sus padres no dejarían solo a su hermanito con ese rubio asgardiano.

Si los comparaba, Loki era claramente muy diferente a sus hermanos mayores tanto en estatura claro esta, como en su aspecto, Loki claramente era mucho mas parecido a su madre, una gigante de cabellos largos y negros, claro, sin los rasgos tiernos de Loki, pero hermosa y elegante a su manera, y los hermanos, a su padre, aunque también de cabellos negros que medio rapaban para luego sostener en una trenza, al parecer para realzar la presencia de sus largos cuernos, tenían la misma mirada fuerte de su padre, mirada que muy claramente le habían dedicado cuando lo vieron nuevamente, al parecer toda la familia real de Jotunheim no lo había perdonado del todo.

Estar de nuevo junto a Loki, a pesar con compañía extra, fue muy agradable, nuevamente Loki lo sorprendía con sus bastos conocimientos, esta vez no solo demostró sabedor de solo las costumbres de su pueblo sino de muchos otros a los que ni siquiera había visitado, como era Asgard, el reino de los elfos de luz, o incluso el reino de los gigantes o demonios de fuego, oh y su talento natural para la magia, en Asgard también había magos, y no se sorprendía que en otros mundos hubiera gente que la practicara, o los diferentes trucos que podían hacer, a él le interesaban mas cosas que tuvieran que ver con armas, movimientos de pelea y armaduras, no la magia, pero Loki era la excepción.

Loki demostraba un talento que podría rivalizar y vencer fácilmente a muchos magos adultos, podía invocar cosas a su antojo, y hasta seres vivos, como esa serpiente de hielo que apareció sobre su capa luego de dejarla en una silla, o poder controlar un elemento que claramente era opuesto a su naturaleza, cosa que fue testigo cuando prendió una fogata delante de sus pies cuando se quedaron hasta tarde a las afueras del palacio mientras platicaban sobre creaturas mágicas y monstruos, claro, casi le quema las botas, pero fue asombroso, Loki era asombroso.

Y a pesar de algunos incidentes y extraños accidentes que tubo en su nueva estadía en Jotunheim, como la pequeña avalancha que le callo encima al pasar justo en el momento en que los techos del castillo de hielo y cristal donde vivía Loki estaban repletos de nieve y esta callera sobre de él, la cual fue mucha, realmente mucha y a pesar de su fuerza realmente le costó salir de debajo de ese montículo de nieve; o cuando estuvo perdido por tres horas en medio de una tormenta de nieve a pesar de estar cerca del palacio, todo por distraerse y no seguirles bien el paso a los gigantes de hielo; o también estaba la vez que al probar la comida autóctona de ese reino le puso por error unos polvos blancos, pensando que era sal, y resulto ser semillas pequeñas de una planta extraña en Jotunheim y que le daba a la comida un sabor realmente picante; quitando todo eso y mas, se divirtió mucho, por el simple hecho de pasar tiempo con Loki.

¿Acaso consideraba en su interior a Loki como un amigo muy especial? Si y no, algo le confirmaba que le tenia mucho pero mucho aprecio a Loki, pero esto claramente era muy diferente a lo que sentía por sus demás amigos en Asgard o en otros reinos que hubiera visitado, Loki simplemente ocupaba un lugar al parecer nuevo y especial, solo para él, en su corazón, y le agradaba sentirlo así. 

Para la despedida de la segunda visita a ese reino helado no hubo beso, pero si se atrevió a dar un fuerte y largo abrazo, el cual le hubiera gustado que dudara más pero el llamado de su padre, que si hubiera puesto un poco de atención tenía un leve tono nervioso, ínsito que terminara su muestra de afecto y despedida a aquel príncipe gigante que lo tenía tan fascinado.

A Thor le supo un poco más triste la despedida ese día, extrañaría la presencia de Loki y su sonrisa, aunque la mayoría de las veces la causa de ella habían sido la gran variedad de incidentes y accidentes que había vivido en presencia de él.

Y mientras que esto pensaba Thor, Odín se sentía aliviado de por fin regresar a su reino, esos “incidentes”, que inocentemente pensaba su hijo como meras casualidades del destino, le habían provocado a su padre más que un susto que si no fuera por su condición de Dios ya hubiera sufrido varios males cardiacos.

Claro, no podía simplemente ir a exigirle a los padres que reprimieran a sus hijos por sus travesuras, claramente muy intencionadas, porque simplemente no tenía fundamentos, y es que habían hecho cada cosa, desde la serpiente de hielo aparecido en la capa de su hijo, hasta que este se perdiera por horas en la tormenta, de tal manera que parecieran meros incidentes casuales.

Además su hijo tan ingenuo en lugar de sospechar alguna fechoría encontraba fascinante los actos que había presenciado del más joven de los príncipes de ese reino helado.

Así que no tenía pruebas y su hijo no acusaría al que seguramente consideraba su amigo de algo simplemente no había notado, regresar a casa era lo que necesitaba Odín para recuperar un poco de calma.

Se lo pensaría mucho, pero realmente mucho antes de traer a su primogénito de nuevo a alguna clase de negociación.

-Padre… ¿Cuándo crees que podremos volver a visitar a Loki?-

Pero su hijo no pensaba de la misma manera.

-No creo que… te diré cuando lo sepa hijo-

Odín esperaba que no fuera en un futuro próximo por el bien de su hijo, ya que no solo los hijos habían confabulado en las bromas e incidentes, no podía afirmarlo a ciencia cierta, pero sospechaba que los padre también tenían algo que ver, y si un niño había logrado pasar desapercibida su fechoría, que vamos eran unas cuantas bromas Odín, los padres, bueno, tal vez sería bueno hacer que su hijo llevara guardias a su alrededor la próxima vez, si es que la había, porque cuando su hijo abrazo al pequeño Loki sus progenitores no se notaron de los más enternecidos por el gesto o tan siquiera serenos.

Al menos esta vez no lo llamo princesa, ni hubo beso de despedida.

-Loki realmente me agrada, es genial, muy listo- elogio tras elogio salía de la boca de su hijo y no podía creer que tan fascinado podía llegar a estar el por el príncipe a pesar de todo lo vivido –muy buen mago- bueno, así era su hijo, veía lo bueno de las personas con los hijos de la inocencia que otorga la niñez –y muy lindo-

Si, Loki era lindo, momento, ¿Qué? ¡¿QUÉ?!

Miro a su hijo alegre, sonriente, sin ningún deje de malicia, aún era un niño, era normal la admiración a un amigo, aunque este fuera menor que él y que fuera tan diferente tanto en cultura, raza y carácter, después de todo era un comportamiento común en niños, ¿verdad?

“Cosas de niños”

Thor solo veía en Loki un amigo, ¿verdad?

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Para la segunda visita de los miembros de la familia real de Asgard al reino de Jotunheim los príncipes mayores acordaron no dejar solo a su preciado hermanito con ese bárbaro asgardiano por muy príncipe que fuera.

Helblindi y Byleistr eran el orgullo de sus padres, esplendidos guerreros y ejemplares maravillosos que representaban a Jotunheim, y como muchos pensarían, eran fríos y fuertes guerreros, pero eso no quería decir que lo eran así siempre, especialmente con el menor de sus hermanos.

Loki era como una estrella que iluminaba sus días.

Era mucho más pequeño que cualquier gigante de hielo, tanto que sus padres cuando nació pensaron que era prematuro y que no sobreviviría por más de unos cuantos días, ya que su madre ni siquiera había estado enterada de su embarazo hasta los últimos meses de este, no hubo síntomas y ni se le notaba, aun así era sangre de su sangre, carne de su carne, y pensar perderlo cuando apenas lo conocía era doloroso tanto la madre como para el resto de la familia.

Pero el pequeño bebé que cabía en las palmas de sus manos con espacio de sobra, mostro ser fuerte como sus hermanos y padres y no dejo que los malos pronósticos que varios curanderos habían dado a su familia se cumplieran.

Su pequeño era afortunado de seguir viviendo, y esa fortuna se reflejaba en su nombre, Loki.

Su tamaño y aspecto denotaban una debilidad y fragilidad no muy característica en su raza, en realidad Loki era una rareza, rareza que algunas veces sus padres preocupados pensaron que pudiera jugar en contra de su hijo menor.

Siendo tan pequeño debía ser tratado con más gentileza de la que muchos no estaban acostumbrados a usar, por lo que su madre y padre, incluso sus hermanos, se dedicaran al cuidado exclusivo en sus primeros años de vida, no tuvo nodrizas ni niñeras que se encargara de él, solo su familia y nadie más que se encargara de sus cuidados.

Podría decirse que la familia real era algo sobreprotectora con su hijo menor, uno pensaría que el pequeño crecería malcriado y débil, que no sería el típico ejemplar de guerrero a la que estaba acostumbrada esa raza.

En parte estaban en lo cierto.

Loki era protegido por su familia y mucho, pero eso no quería decir que no se supiera defender solo, tal vez no era el más fuerte guerrero, pero desde pequeño demostró una aguda inteligencia, muy buenos reflejos y una destreza en la magia jamás antes vista en ese reino.

Claro, era consentido como el príncipe que era, pero en el historial de su comportamiento no había berrinches o escenas de niño malcriado, en realidad era un niño bien portado y educado, sino contamos sus bromas que eran conocidas en todo el reino.

Y no era el típico ejemplar de jotumheim, pero eso no importaba, era un verdadero ejemplar a su manera, y como ya se dijo antes, Loki era la estrella que iluminaba los días de su familia, y era una joya preciada por tu su pueblo.

Y regresando un poco al tema principal, la visita del heredero de asgard y la protección de tan preciado niño por parte de sus hermanos mayores, si este rubio niñato se atrevía a hacer algo extraño, en realidad aunque no lo hiciera ya tenían planeados algunos “incidentes”.

“Incidentes” que se quedaron cortos con los que su amado y pequeño hermanito tenia preparados. 

Ellos planearon la caída de la nieve de los techos del castillo, un golpecito por aquí y por allá y listo, que se resbalara un par de veces por una capa de hielo en los suelos no vista a simple vista, después de todo los foráneos no estaban acostumbrados a esas capas de hielo que aparecían de repente, no que una serpiente apareciera, que se le quemaran los pies casi, callera de la bestia de montar porque esta de repente se paró en dos patas al ver a una serpiente que curiosamente se parecía mucho a la primera, pero ellos no eran expertos en animales de ese tipo, pero Loki sí.

La imaginación de su hermano menor era innegablemente asombrosa.

A pesar de que las travesuras iban a distintos niveles desde uno inocente a uno peligroso, notaron que el pequeño se media en no hacer algo que le rompiera un hueso al rubio asgardiano, no hacía falta con algunas escenas que lo dejaban en ridículo para gran satisfacción de los tres hermanos.

Nada como tiempo de calidad entre hermanos.

Además la radiante sonrisa y la cantarina risa de su hermano alegraban sus días en el que el príncipe de Asgard estaba como invitado con cada “incidente accidentado”.

Cuando este partía junto a su padre y se despedía de Loki no pudieron evitar que este abrazara a su hermanito, pero lo tenían bien vigilado, igual los padres que poco disimularon su creciente descontento con el rubio cosa que para la diversión de los jóvenes adolecentes notaron el nerviosismo del monarca de Asgard. 

Realmente divertido, pero al menos ellos si tuvieron suficiente control para esconder sus expresiones de gracia al menos hasta que los visitantes se marcharan.

-Por fin se marchan- soltó el monarca del reino de hielo cuando no estaban a la vista los visitantes del reino de Odín.

-Si, por fin se van… ahora ustedes mis queridos hijos, se divirtieron con el joven príncipe Thor ¿verdad?- más que un tono de reproche la matriarca utilizaba un tono de confiablidad, cosa que sus hijos respondieron con una sonrisa. 

-La mayor parte del crédito ya sabes quien la tiene madre-

-No podemos superar las ideas de nuestro Loki-

El pequeño solo sonrió a su familia y mientras se dirigían adentro del castillo intercambiando anécdotas y debatiendo cual broma les había parecido más graciosa, se sentía feliz por sus logros esos días, se había desquitado un poco con Thor así como lo había utilizado como conejillo de indias esos días con unos nuevos hechizos.

Esa visita del príncipe de Asgard no había sido tan mala, aun pensaba que era raro, tonto, torpe, pero se había divertido mucho a sus cuestas.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

-¿Y cómo te fue en tu viaje Thor? - 

-Sí, cuéntanos amigo, ¿es verdad que en Jotunheim todo es tan aterrador?-

Sus amigos abordaron de inmediato a su amigo cuando lo encontraron paseando por los jardines, siempre era divertido intercambiar anécdotas de los días en que él estaba ausente en el reino y de los reinos que visitaba.

-No, realmente no, es mucho más frio que Asgard en invierno algunas veces, pero no es tan aterrador… ciertamente… hay cosas lindas- lo último lo dijo en un susurro inaudible, no era muy usual entre ellos usar esas palabras dulces y más si estas hacían rememorar a otro niño.

-¿He?-

-Que en ese lugar también hay cosas asombrosas, como enormes bestias que se utilizan para montar, son realmente grandes y peludas…- y siguió contando cosas, sin adentrarse mucho a cierto niño que no dejaba para nada sus pensamientos, lo quería guardar un poco más en su mente solo para él, más tarde tal vez se lo describiría a sus amigos, pero ahora solo lo quería para él en sus pensamientos.

Esa fue su segunda visita al reino helado de los gigantes, y estaba seguro que sin la presencia de Loki le parecería aburrido y monótono, aun con sus altibajos disfruto ese viaje porque pudo estar de nuevo con aquel niño que para su extrañeza y asombro le parecía la cosa más linda jamás antes vista.

Más adelante conforme hubiera creciendo ese pensamiento no dejaría su mente, a veces oculto con otras distracciones y pensamientos, pero jamás olvidado.

Después de todo para Thor Loki era muy especial.

Y esta es solo una de las tantas anécdotas que ellos dos comparten.

Y ciertamente más de una vez el gran soberano de Asgard llego a pensar que en verdad su hijo le provocaría canas verdes, o en su defecto, algo parecido a taquicardias, pero esas cosas eran imposibles para un Dios.

Ya que no solo Thor estaba involucrado en esas anécdotas junto al joven príncipe de aquel reino helado, pero esa será otra historia, ahora Odín que ha vuelto a su reino buscara un poco de paz con su mujer y algo de agua miel, debía des estresarse un poco.


End file.
